


Alliance

by Rajah9



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angels, Devils, F/M, Seventeen - Freeform, War, idek, twice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rajah9/pseuds/Rajah9
Summary: When the evils on earth and the angels in the sky get into a quarrel everything goes wrong. The three evils (Mina, Chaeyoung, and Tzuyu) and angels (Jeonghan, Seungcheol, and Joshua) are both sent on missions to wreak havoc but when one person from each team fall for each things escalate.





	1. Evils

Mina POV:  
My two teammates and best friends since birth and I were being assigned a mission at our headquarters. We were called to this meeting at 6:00 AM so we were all tired and in pajamas still.

"What do you want." Chaeyoung mumbled sleepily.  
"Here is you're mission assignment" Jihoon, our practically satan leader, said.  
\----------------------------------------------------------

 

S Rank Mission Steps

1) Find the hideaway of the warrior angels that are currently in war with us  
2) Infiltrate their hideout  
3) Find the 3 warrior princes  
4)Convince them BY ANY MEANS POSSIBLE to come to our base ALIVE  
5) Torture them for their fighting tactics  
6) Kill them, win the war, and take over heaven  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
We hurriedly got ready for our mission and headed out knowing something would go wrong if they waited to long to get off base.


	2. Angels

Jeonghan POV:  
My best friends and warrior angel prince best friends were always picking on me and that's exactly what they were doing when we were called into a mission by our leaders Jun and Minghao. 

When we got there Seungcheol was excited as he always was because he knew we were going to get a good mission.  
Jun gave us the mission and Minghao gave us the instructions as of what to do if all else fails.

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Mission: Win War  
1) Find the evil HQ  
2) Destroy it with the enemies in it  
Ps. If the enemies escape before the building is destroyed find a way to bring them back to HQ  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Author Note: Thank you for reading. I'm sorry the 1st two chapters are so short but they'll get longer and the chapters will alternate between Twice and Seventeen POV.


	3. Evils

Mina POV:  
I knew we had an advantage to finding them because we knew where there warrior princes were hiding out . We had been studying them since 4 years ago when the war started. We always wore face masks when we left the hideout so that the angels didn't find out what we look like. Jeonghan, Seungcheol, and Jisoo always went out to school to pretend to be normal kids which gave us a spot to befriend them and convince them to follow us to HQ. Step 1 is already complete before we'd started.

We thought they had no clue where our place was until as we were leaving for step 2 of the mission our HQ exploded.

"Uggh!" Tzuyu whines, "Now we have to find somewhere to stay in town.

"Do you think Jihoon is okay?" Chaeyoung asked

"Why wouldn't he be fine. He is literally Satan, which is probably the reason he is going to make us find a place close to the school today by ourselves." I say to Chaeyoung.

So now are using our dark magic to find a house. And by that I mean we are currently killing a landlord in order to gain possession of his apartment building, which houses the angel princes, and get a room to live in.

Now that step numbers 1, 2, and 3 of our mission are done we have to go to school to lure our targets. 

When we got to school we found out we all had separate classes so we split up and when I got to my first class I saw Jeonghan and a few more angels that weren't of such high rank as him. There were also a few humans and evils but I was gonna pretend to be human so that I'll be considered a neutral party and I can become allies with anyone. 

I introduced myself to the class with a very outgoing attitude knowing that that would make people want to get to know me more.

"Hi, my name is Jeonghan" he said softly while smiling and ruffling his long hair.

https://goo.gl/images/FVrUdy

 

"That's cool and all but I don't remember asking." I reply rudely knowing that'll that he'll bother me to get me to like him if I ignore and rudely respond to him. After all angels want every filthy human to stay happy and safe (which is what the war's about) so he'll try to make me happier and we'll become friends along the way. 

I just hope I succeed because if I don't Jihoon will become such a hovering pain to make sure Chaeyoung, Tzuyu, and I complete this mission without causing suspicion or error.

We decided to join the cheer team so that we could get the boy's attention much easier since they were all basketball players. The practices were horrible for me because I was so used to using strict form and point shoes for ballet not these egregious cheer moves. The other two were fine with it and actually liked cheering, but not me.

We also befriended the team who were all humans. I liked them all but Momo who believed she was the best at the cheer routines. Chaeyoung and Tzuyu liked them all, although they were cautious of what Momo said making sure she wouldn't say anything to upset me and make me try to murder her

We took our yearbook pictures early in the season and they turned out pretty good. 

https://goo.gl/images/wvagmm

https://goo.gl/images/L98aLQ

https://goo.gl/images/QW8Dj6

Jihyo is the team leader who is honestly great and cheering and is really nice and inspirational too. Too bad I'm gonna have to kill her and the rest of the team if we win the war.


	4. Angels pt1

Jeonghan POV:

We were so glad that we found and exploded the Evil HQ that we forgot to check if any of the Evils had escaped. 

Once we had arrived at our home in our apartment building we had no time left in the day.

Jisoo said "Goodnight from his doorway into his bedroom, and that was the last we heard of him that night. We were all aware we had a basketball game the next day where we'd have to get our pictures taken before playing so we had all planned on sleeping early. Even knowing we had to sleep early I never thought that the teen with never-ending energy, Seungcheol, would ever go to sleep before me like he did 30 minutes after Jisoo fell asleep.

Once he fell asleep and I had no one to talk to I lied down onto my blue bed and thought about my day.

'Our mission was success and we got rid of the Evil HQ and their three most important warriors.'

After thinking about the mission and all the glory we'd receive when we went back to our large spacious HQ in heaven that we returned to every Sunday, I took our mission sheet out of it's secret compartment in the kitchen and made sure we completed the mission. That was when I saw something hit the floor.

'Crap'  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
A/N

Sorry the chapter is short and there was a long wait, but I honestly forgot I was writing a story. I hope to get a new chapter out soon, but I'm kind of busy this week.

THANKS FOR READING! 


	5. Angels pt2

'Crap'  
It was then that I had saw the note that Minghao had placed in the envelope as well as the mission sheet.   
I had read the note and I noticed we didn't actually make sure that the warrior princesses had been in the building when we exploded it and now we'd have to find them.

Finding them in its self was going to be very complicated and hard if they weren't in the burnt down building. We didn't even know what they look like and as angels we don't even have the ability to sense whether a person is a human, angel, or evil so we couldn't even use that as a clue.

3rd Person POV

Joshua and Seungcheol groaned when they were getting ready for school because they were so intensely sleepy by the time they got home and then they had to wake up in the middle of the night to a distressed Jeonghan slamming the door open making it hit their dresser causing everything to rattle. After things had been shaken around the two boys tried to go to sleep but Jeonghan turned all of their lights on so they were forced to get up. Afterwards they searched and searched for the three girls with no information or success. By the time it was 3:00 AM they returned hone tired and stressed with droopy/sleepy faces and passed out immediately.

Now they all had to go to school and prepare for their important basketball game that they needed to win so that their school wouldn't seem as if it were full of complete and total losers.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Later after such a grueling day of school they had trudge their way to the locker room and get dressed for the game.   
Afterwards they had plenty if time to practice but it ended up being wasted fooling around.

https://goo.gl/images/xh5Hcp

Most of the energetic cheerleaders were joking around and dancing to the music that they were supposed to be cheering to while admiring the boys' 'practice' and while Tzuyu was dancing around with Nayeon, Mina looked really uncomfortable while practicing the cheers.

https://goo.gl/images/TUspJn

 

Jeonghan had notices that Momo was glaring at Mina but ignored it until Momo walked over and combed her hand through her hair while looking pissed. 

https://goo.gl/images/Gz5vUZ

Jeonghan then walked over and asked Momo what the problem was.All of a sudden Momo started acting real sweet and pretended that she wasn't about to completely roast Mina.

Mina stayed calm trying to hold in her burning anger when...  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Thanks for reading! 


	6. Chapter 6

Mina POV:

Mina stayed calm trying to hold in her burning anger when...

I never felt the need to kill someone more. I was thinking of all the ways I could kill her. She was a horrible person, like all humans are. 

All I can see is a powerful overwhelming red. Red walls, red people, red doors, and red clothes. The only thing that's keeping me from murdering Momo on the spot is all the witnesses present. 

Although I knew I couldn't kill her I was willing to fight and batter her badly now.

So I walked towards her, the floor squeaking behind me. She didn't know what I was going to do to her and quite frankly neither did I.

Normally i don't get mad so easily but I dislike two faced people and Momo is rude.

I grabbed Momo's arm making sure Jeonghan was looking because I knew she wouldn't say no to leaving with me of it would hurt the way he looked at her. Which I think is pathetic by the way.

She walked into the hallway with me and then she started acting like her normal rude self.

"What do you want from me?" Momo asked annoyed.

"I just wanted to do this." I replied.

I punched her in the face and when she went to swing back, I grabbed her arm and pinned her to the locker on the wall.

Then I proceeded to hit her until Chaeyoung noticed I was missing and came into the hall to see where I was. By then Momo was bruised, unconcious, and my fists were bleeding badly. 

Chaeyoung  pulled me away from Momo.

Chaeyoung POV:

"Stay here, Mina."

"I guess"

I then walked into the gym and called Tzuyu over. She was busy making friends. She was apparently really good at that as she was talking to everyone not noticing Mina and I were gone but that was not the main problem at the moment. 

I grabbed her arm and took her to the hall to see Mina with an unconscious girl. 

We all left school together heading home in silence. Tzuyu and I deep in thought, while Mina seemed to look proud.

https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSNauwTDljQG317y4hpeg2j5f4YCzOR-d2d5sMGjJgkv1jaUQ8EeQ

I personally think that what Mina did was insensitive and unnecessary. Now we were gonna be responsible for finding a way to keep Momo from telling the whole school the story before the game that was in 3 hours. Not only that but we had to come up with a reason for why we left practice early. 

Once we arrives home we discussed how to get rid of Momo so that she couldn't spread rumours about Mina's power or Mina in generally.

We decided that we should burn down her house and make sure that she was in it. The fact of killing a human didn't bother me. Most human lives were worthless.

So we burned her house down watching her squirm and scream from the inside. By we, I mean me and Mina. We left Tzuyu and home and made up an excuse because she hates throwing away lives for no reasons. She hates humans,but she still doesn't want them to die.

https://goo.gl/images/2b4C1a

It was kinda satisfying knowing that we killed a human. I don't understand how Tzuyu can't enjoy this. 

Tzuyu POV:  
I had to get ready for the game and as I was getting ready, Chaeyoung and Mina came back home. 

I wasn't going to ask what they did knowing that it was something that I just wouldn't want to know. 

We changed and once we arrived at the game I noticed Momo was missing.

Everyone was talking to each other excitedly. Everyone wanted the game to start. Once it had started we were missing a person so everything looked weird. 

https://goo.gl/images/smvR6h

I knew she probably didn't blow off the but no-one else thought that. Except maybe Joshua. Although he was playing basketball he seemed unfocused. At one point he was glaring into my soul.

https://goo.gl/images/do8CGi

I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking...


End file.
